T-posts are commonly used as supports for wire fences. They are characterized by their “T” shaped cross-section and have blunt ends, which are generally driven into the ground by applying either manual or machine force to the top of the post. The force is used to drive the T-post to a desired depth in the ground.
Under certain unfavorable circumstances, such as when the ground into which the T-post is being inserted abounds with rocks, T-post installation can be fraught with problems. One type of problem that can occur when driving a T-post into the ground is striking of a descending T-post into a rock or other obstacle in the ground, causing the post to become misaligned so that the post is not sufficiently straight. Because of the “T” shape of the posts, they are difficult to reposition and a misaligned T-post generally must be removed from the ground by force. Another type of problem that can occur is blockage of the descent of the T-post due to a rock or other obstacle in the ground. In this situation, the remedy is to remove the T-post from the ground, and select another location for re-inserting the post.
The process of removing a T-post from the ground can be difficult and time-consuming, and can cause damage to the T-post. Often, the process of removing a T-post from the ground causes bending of the post, rendering it unsuitable as a support for fencing. Moreover, the typical method used to both drive in and remove T-posts from the ground requires work to be performed above shoulder level. This overhead work is both inefficient and fatiguing.
Thus, there exists a need for a device that prepares the ground for insertion of a T-post. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.